You Was Always There
by Broken Beautiful Shadow
Summary: Though he never intended to come back ever, Uchiha Sasuke finds himself back in the one place where he vowed to never see again. He wasn't here to hear questions or interrogations, he was here for one purpose. To find the one person he loves. Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

You Was Always There Chapter 1

Crying by day. Crying by night. I couldn't help but cry myself to sleep every time I got the chance.

It never came to me that crying was a weakness, even though at first I believed it was. But I began to realize it was something. It's a strength.

Whenever I closed my eyes, I see some of the horrible things that I never thought of seeing in the first place. I was afraid of falling asleep because all I ever had was nightmares.

I couldn't get to sleep until the very next morning and I would be so tired from the day before that my body couldn't produce the energy it should have at all times.

When I thought about what I did, my regrets, my mistakes, heh, even my terrible past, I always got something that left me feeling helpless, miserable, depressed, angry, moody, weak, and empty.

I have never felt so empty in my life before, but now I know that I'm this way because of myself. I did things without thinking or coming to conclusions before I did anything and what I have left is... nothing.

I have nothing. I won't have anything. I am nothing. I was never a someone from the beginnning and yet, I had some acknowledgement from those who I left behind, leaving them to suffer and bear, unbearable pain.

I was blind. I turned my back on those who I started to care about. Who were my friends. And even, my second family.

This pain. This, excruciating pain that I'm feeling. No, that I had felt for a very long time now won't go away.

It seems so hopeless to try and get rid of it but it won't disappear from me. It's like it became a part of me and that one part that's destroying me, won't die.

I'm like a puppet. I have no emotions. I show no signs of them and I can't feel no longer. It's like I'm dead, except I'm still walking in a body that still suffers and has no use anymore. I have became a very selfish, arrogant, stubborn, dense, hateful, cold, spiteful bastard.

No one should forgive me for what I did. No one should speak to me after I betrayed them. I guess this is to be expected from everyone when I get back. Everyone won't have a warm welcoming for me, they will ignore me, hate me, distrust me, glare at me, even spit at me.

With every heart beat that pumps every few seconds here and there, makes me want to slit my throat and end my very life.

It makes me want to throw up and be crushed on the inside. It makes me want to stab myself from the back of my head.

It makes me want to be very suicidal. It makes me want to cut myself to pieces. A slightly small piece of my old self says to just live life and don't worry about anything that happens. Tch, like I can do that so easily. Easier said than done.

Thoughts that fly in my head are nothing to me. All I keep seeing is blood, lots and lots of blood being in all sorts of places, from a door, to on top of a table, to even the smallest crack in a wall.

I saw my own self in my mind, and I saw those who I didn't even bother to remember their faces let alone their names.

I heard cracks coming from deep within me and I wanted to figure out where that sound was coming from. Little did I know that my heart was ripping in every bloody, twisted, breakable, crushing way it could. Destroying me even more was not just my heart, my soul turned bleak, and I no longer felt alive.

Shadow onyx-black eyes looked backed at me. They held no warmth in them. No happiness or joy was found deep within these horrible eyes I possessed.

There was no emotion in them. They lost the little shine I had in them. My eyes were very dull. No life in them what so ever. They held no compassion in them. They no longer held that unique glossy look in them. These eyes. Eyes that belonged to a demon.

Pale. Paler than the color white itself. I looked like a ghost, no a broken souless puppet if you asked me. It looked like I was a very sick person but I wasn't sick at all. Not in the very least to mention. I just noticed how pale I really am.

Midnight-blue-spiked hair. This hair no longer stood short but it grew. The hair was 3-inches past shoulder length. The bangs had grown to upper-chest length.

I looked at myself like I was seeing some stranger on the other end, and it somewhat scared me to look at who I became. A nobody. A person nobody wants or needs. A person who deserves no one but themselves and shouldn't grow fond of a someone. A person who dies, lives, and stands alone.

Souless. Wounded. Weakened. Dead. Helpless. Useless. Broken. Sorrow. Regret. Pain. Anger. Hatred. Darkness. Cracked. A puppet. I'm nothing more than a used tool. I've been used over and over again that I can no longer be used one more.

There's not a chance I have. It's already over. It's been ended since I was first used. I'm a wandering soul with one purpose in my mind. To find my dried-blooded, cracked, crushed heart of mines once again. That is, if I can ever find it.

Rough, cold, hardened hands. I can't even feel my pulse from my right slim yet somewhat muscular arm with my left index and middle slender fingers. I placed my right hand over my heart and felt small beats, each beating at the same time, like as though they were dancing in unsion.

Strong, lean, somewhat muscular legs stood before me.. My toes were frozen, like as though I just came out of a freezer. My feet didn't even bother moving. It was like I was numbed.

I didn't have time to stay here. I knew I had to make depature soon. Well, sooner than expected. No one was to be found with me. No annoying woman, No sharp-toothed man, and no freak with me. No cat, no dog. Not even a messenger bird. Nothing except me, and my Kusanagi sword.

4:40 in the morning. Sunrise was coming. I suddenly woken up from the same nightmare I kept having for a while now.

I jolted up, sweat completely covering, rolling, and consuming my body whole. Panting breathing was heard from me, it only quickened when I saw those horrible images running through, which should be, my clouded, empty mind of mines. Shivers and chills went down my bone-backed spine. A bit of shaking was seen on my body.

I sat up, stayed in the position I was in for a few minutes, then slowly, with a bit of wobbling here and there, I got up and walked to the large lake that was only a few inches away from me.

I dragged my sore feet towards the azure-blue, crystal-clear, fresh, cold, thick-layered sheet of water of a lake and stopped when I came to the very dead end, on top of a small diamond-shaped rock-like hill.

My eyes burned into the water's reflection and I found myself staring at the demon before me. Suddenly, crimson-red eyes shot back at me. It wasn't the original eyes I was used to seeing, instead those were the eyes I didn't want to see not ever again. 3-tomoe-fang-shaped out into my eyes yet the 3 formed into one full thin-thick line. Slits. I hated those eyes. Those eyes belonged to the one who I killed before my older brother.

"Damn him..." My voice. It was nothing but harshed, cursed, tained, dark, cold and emotionless as ever. That voice had echoed in my head. I couldn't stop the voice that kept haunting me. It just kept getting louder and louder until I grasped my head, covering my ears and shut my eyes completely.

I fell forward, not caring if water filled my lungs, or if I stopped breathing, or if I drowned to death. Wind was not felt against my ghostly-pale dried skin.

A circle-burning sun was not yet to be found in the darkened skies. Time seemed still. Not moving an inch. It was like this was my fate of time in which I finally die or something. The world stopped spinning. I felt like I was floating, except going down, leaning more forward, until finally I hit something.

A small yet somewhat large puddle water wave, shot up from the calm, opened-spaced, relaxed lake. I had fell in.

I slowly opened my eyes and I turned around to look at how deep I was in the water, only to find out I was drowning slowly and this didn't surprised me but I wanted my death to be a bit more quicker. Once again, my eyes clamped shut, and once again I didn't care if I died here. Heh, drowning would do me a big favor.

Thump thump... thump thump... thump thump.. thump thump... a heartbeat? I shouldn't be hearing that sound. I thought I had no heart but still... that one noise that said it all. It kept beating and even though it was faint, I could already tell I was going to die.

Hn, I should be dead already. I have no purpose of living but something... something keeps telling me this isn't the end. But then... what's my purpose of living...?

An image. It's the same image I can't get rid of. It keeps haungting me for the past 5 years. I'm 18 now. That's how long I've stayed away from Konoha. But it didn't matter to me if I came back or not. No wait. It did matter if I came back. It's because of this image that keeps coming back.

Somehow...that something that keeps telling me this isn't the end, well it was right. I can't end my life, yet, it could be taken away from me so easily, I decided to live. This image had a face. It was the face of a young girl, who, I knew for a long time.

Those crimson-red eyes of hers... It haunts me so... they're so beautiful... so shining... so full of life... unlike mines, which were very dull.

Suddenly, shadowy-onyx eyes shot open, and instantly, a meduim-water wave flew upwards causing ripples in the lake itself making it no longer calm and still... My dark figure stood above on the rock I fell off of, and I stood there, motionless, not moving an inch.

My dark hair, my arms, legs, feet, chest, clothes and everything else 'cried tears' off myself and I relaxed my eyes for a bit then opened them again, and decided to dry myself off. Sunrise was practically here, yet it seemed like almost forever to come.

I wasn't dry completely but it was getting close for me to becoming drier and drier. My hair glued itself to me and I left it like that, I had to change my clothes, luckily I brought a napsack with me.

It carried some things like extra clothes, weapons, a water jug, some scrolls, a First-Aid kit, and some pictures... I took out my extra clothes and changed between two large oak trees between 5 different shaped-sized cherry bushes. I finally tied my double ninja belt around my waist and grabbed my Kusanagi sword, but unsheathed it.

Damn it. The blade was a bit dull. I quickly grabbed this black sharp-edge stone and began sharpening my blade. I was done in a matter of seconds, then I held up my sword, did a few sword air slashes, and looked at the blade. Now, it was sharper and more shiny. I sheathed my sword, put it through my belt, and walked out where I had just changed at.

I grabbed my napsack, hung it over my left shoulder, and cleaned up the little mess I left behind. Quickly after cleaning, I decided it was time to go back to the place where I left behind for what seem like forever. And I know that going back won't do me any good except make up for lost times but still, have hate spill all over me like spilled milk.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do now own Naruto I own my characters and the story. I know this is a longer chapter but its just building  
some time to write more of the suspense and stuff. Oh please read and review thanks! If you have nothing nice to say  
then don't comment. Good criticizism is welcome!

Originally a dark fic, well i dont know if it's dark anymore, I noticed the story became very dramatic and it has romance.  
Action is in here as well. Oh, pairings for this fic, Sasu&Tsuki, Naru&Hina, Shika&Tema, Saku&Lee, and more to come.

Summary: He never intended to come back, not ever. The only real reason why the Uchiha came back was because of her  
and no one else. But a certain blond idiot and pink-haired kunoichi with their emotional problems, seems to want to be in  
the way. Sasuke just can't be friends with his old teammates anymore since, they mean nothing to him. Maybe coming  
back to Konoha was a bad idea. He doesn't know if the one girl he fell in love with, has feelings for him still or if she hates  
him for becoming a traitor and leaving Konoha. This guy, is moody and emotional. The thing is, he doesn't know what to do.

You Was Always There Chapter 2

A blur of someone was seen. Speed like lightning flew through branches like needles being thrown. It was only a ninja but with speed that was equal to a god's, was something else.

Strong, lean, muscular yet slim legs softly yet quickly touched dark, dirt-brown, thorn-like branches that stuck to trees like gum, and every second, every minute, thumping sounds was heard. A heart beating at the rate of a spinning wheel, quickened it's pace when destination was bound to be reached.

Every step and every jump that was made, quickened the heart, racing to reach beyond it's limitation for beating. I grasped my heart slowly. I could feel the pressure deep within myself. It was like I was my heart myself. I could feel every ounce of blood-shot-red donut-shaped cells coming in and out of my heart's cavern, and my breathing somewhat quickened.

That's right. I just remembered, I haven't ate nothing from the 8 days before. My eyes were becoming heavy, my thick yet somewhat slim neck felt like I had a knot in it. I didn't dare speak. My dried, rough, pale mouth wanted to taste something. I immediately stopped to drink some refreshing, cold, clean water from my jug.

I began to drink the water and I grabbed my throat feeling a hot, burning, toxicating sensation that ran down my esophagus. That's how long I didn't drink anything. I knew if I would have kept going on without drinking some water, I probably would have fainted.

I wipped the clear water that was running down from the side of my mouth. I put my tan, glossy, clear jug back into my coal-black napsack, and continued on my way to my destination. A clouded mind. It should hold no memories, no mimages, not even able to think straight but instead I found myself thinking, in deep thought, about some of the things I shouldn't have forgotten. These memories... I thought I had forgot about them a long time ago...

The memories had to deal with the young girl, with those crimson-red eyes. I only gasped softly when I started to see lots of memories dealing with the girl, that was playing in my head.

Memories...

"Hehehe. Come on Sasuke! Tag your it!" Fire-red hair...

"Aw. Me again? A-heh. Oh well. Well, I'm going to get you! You better run for it!" That's just me when I was...

"Hah! Like you, an Uchiha could ever catch me! Don't get so bold all of a sudden. You know if we ran around the whole hidden leaf village I would beat you. Ha ha. Come on slow poke! Move it! Try to catch me! Nah nah nah nah nah! You can't get me. You can't get--" Her smile.. That cute smile of hers...

"No fair Tsukiko, you can run faster than me but you can climb trees better than I can! It's not fair. Hmph" We were playing together... I remembered a memory before that.. When...

"No, leave me alone. Please leave me alone." Wait. That's me... I was scared because...

"Hah. Look at this boys. We have a lucky little rat thief that won't tell us what really happened... Tch, too bad for you boy. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson a good one that is..." No. Hang on a second. Don't do it. Leave the boy alone...

"Ahhh!! Let me go. Please let me go of me. I didn't do anything. Honest. I didn't steal anything so let me go. Get off of me!! Please!! Let go!! I--" My dark onyx eyes widen at the scene. I remembered that part too. They were going to...

"Hn. Like I'm going to let you go kid. You don't honestly think I'll let you go just because you said so right? Heh! There's nothing you could do kid so just be a good little puppy, and listen to your master!" Damn him. I was slammed hard against the wall.

"Gah! St..stop it... I didn't do... I didn't do anything... let.. let me go... I-I I did.. didn't... do..." I was a weakling back then... It makes my blood boil like fresh hot lava that just came out of a volcano...

"Shut up weakling. Your nothing but a weak, stupid little brat of a punk. Hell, no wonder your clan was annhilated. Heh. Whatever. I don't care about no dumb clan anyways. But for you--" That part... it made my face darkened.

"Wha..what did you... what did you say...? My clan... sobs my mother... my father... You... bites bottom lip a bit Don't screw with me!!" That's right. I charged towards him without thinking. I was stupid back then.

"Hah. You think you could beat me little man? You think your so tough huh, punk? Then bring it!" As stupid as I was, a whirlwind kick put me in mid air then I came crashing down and hit my back hard. I coughed up blood, and it felt like I broke some parts of my ribcage, then without warning the bastard takes me by my collar and punches me in the stomach, my vision was becoming blury, and I could barely see what was going on..

I spit up more blood then the bastard swings me around like some doll and I hit part of my cheek, which was cut a bit deep, and my right ribcage felt out of place, and my eye was bruised because the moron hits me with an almost fatal blow that could have made me lose my eye completely.

"over 20 kunais and shurikens swing by where I layed at, all hitting in various places, like 5 trees, 10 flower pots, 2 windows, 1 doghouse, 12 clothes hanging outside, and the 4 bastards that were beating me up deep growling If you mess with this kid... I looked up slowly to find crimson-red eyes burning with a sense to kill in an instant, and then I saw them change colors... golden-yellow... I'LL KILL YOU" It was her.. She was the only one who was there... She must have...

"Tch, like a little witch like yourself could stop us? Shigure. Ryu. Get her!" Move. Move out the way. Don't stand...

"AH!! Let go of me!! LET GO OF MY ARM!! GET OFF OF ME YOU WENCH!!" She was fearless... she wasn't afraid... she kept...

"RYU! Listen wench! Get off of Shigure!! Unless you want to.. a sharp, hard, crushing sound was heard Shi...shi.. shigure...? Wha.. what happened... huh.. AHHHHHH!!" I remembered that part was well.. His throat... it was crushed completely.

"Damn you to hell! You freak... DIE!!" If a person can't get any more stupid than that...

"Heh. You can't kill me... but I know what I could do... I CAN KILL YOU!" Such frightening eyes... that expression she has on her...

"DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" A..A...ACK..." His thick yet muscular neck was bended in half, crushed as well as that other bastard...

"S-s-s-s-tay b-b-b-b-back... s-ss-stay back you... you... y-yy-you freak... D-dd-d-don't... dd-d- don't kill... AHHH!!" Disgusting... His neck was ripped upwards and then twisted at a 90- degree angle.

"You shouldn't have messed with the boy... Too bad you 4 had to die... tears fell down my cheeks, burning my left-cut cheek, and fell on the hardened cement ground without me wiping my tears away or anything... I didn't even move... I froze in place My onyx-black eyes stared into cold, bloody, demonic crimson-red/golden-yellow/oceanic-blue eyes and they turned back into crimson-red ones after a few minutes Oh. Um... where.. where am I...?

"softly gasped Oh you. Hehe. Are you ok? Huh-Hey!" That's right. I fainted right there. Then another thing I remembered...

"Hey. Are you ok?" She.. she was there again...

"O-ow... my head hurts... no.. I don't fe... feel... good..." I had tripped over my own two feet, hn, I was clumsy back then...

"Oh! Hey! Don't push yourself. Hehehe. Look, you probably don't feel good because you bumped your head remember? A slight nod was all I did Hehe. Oh. So why were those kids picking on you? They should stop bullying I mean it's just stupid and it's wrong. Those are the same kids that picked on me at one time... but no worries! They won't pick on you again. I promise" She made it sound so simple...

"You sure they won't? A nod was all she did Hm. Oh and thank you for saving me from them" All I did was look at her. She had those sparkling eyes that entranced me the most.

She was so pretty for a 8-year-old... her peachy-white-creamy skin... her delicate fingers... her petite waist... her vanilla-cherry-scented cute small lips... her round-slightly pointed- nose, her doll-like feet, and her strawberry-banana scented fiery-red 2-inches-past-her- shoulders length hair. I admired her from the beginning...

"Oh hehehe you welcome. I mean I did that because they were picking on you and it isn't right to do something like that. Mean kids... hmph. Um..oh! I didn't even ask for your name but mines is Tsukiko Akacho. Hehe. What's your name?" Those eyes of hers... I couldn't stop looking at them. They were full of life. Happiness. Joy. I loved her eyes. They were...

"B-b-beautiful..." Yeah, they are beautiful..

"Huh? You name is beautiful?" What was I thinking when I was that age?

"Eh? Ah.. no. my name isn't beautiful.. it's Sasuke Uchiha." Tch, I was shy back then. Look at me. I'm blushing.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Sasuke. That's a nice name you have. Yup yup." That laugh of hers... It was so cute... yet I...

"Heh. It's nice to meet you too Tsukiko. That's a pretty name. I like it. Oh, looks like I'm hungry heh" I'm hungry as it is... and there I am as a 8-year-old talking about food.

"Hm... oh! I got some food with me that I could share with you. You want some? A nod of my head Hehe. I got some sashimi, onigiri, teriyaki chicken, sushi, rice cakes, egg omlets, wasabi. oh, some steak. And four drinks. Which one do you want? I got tea, water, soda, or lemonade." No wonder I loved her food... she cooks so good...

"You have all that stuff packed in one bento box? Wow Tsukiko. That's amazing. Oh, um. I'll just have some rick cakes, an egg omlet and one onigiri please. And, I'll take some tea too if you don't mind" I must have been starving.

"Hehehe, Coming right up! There you go. 4 rice cakes, an egg omlet and 1 onigiri. There's your tea. Um which do you prefer, black or green?" Well, I pointed to the one that I wanted.

"The green please" That's exactly what I got. Green tea with my lunch.

"So Sasuke... after we eat do you want to play? I nodded my head Hehe. Oh. And I can't wait until I show you my friendss. They're really nice yup yup" That smile again... I wish I never forgot that.

"Um Tsukiko... Crimson-red eyes looked at me Do you want to be friends? A smile was formed on that creamy skin of hers and she nodded Really? Hehe. Great." We ended laughing and finishing our lunches. There were other memories I had to...

"Hm. Can you see him Sasuke? That guy. He's the one who attacked me for no reason" I remembered those words... they seemed like long ago... when I was a genin...

"That's him? Hn, he's going to wish he never had those arms of his..." The curse mark...

"So. Do I have to beat the crap out of one of you guys to answer us? Or do I have to..." Damn him to hell.

"Nh. Get off of me. Why you... bite sound I'll say it again. GET. OFF. OF. ME. I don't want your filthy hands-- Sasuke!" I wasn't going to let him hold onto her.

"Get off of her. Unless you want your arms then I suggest you listen to her words... Or else..."

"Or else what? Stupid genin" That ticked me off.

"Stupid? Hn, whatever. Your more stupid for trying to hurt someone who's important to me and when you mess with someone who's precious to me... you've crossed the line. I guess I have no other choice then..." My body... It was being eaten away from the curse mark...

"Wha-what? What are you doing to my arms...? Wha-what are you.. GAHHH!! Release me! Let go of my arms!! I said let go.. AHHHH!!" Stupid fool.

"I can't let you take all the credit Sasuke. Look here you jerk, you will pay for what you did to me ok? There's no way I'm holding back neither" She had punched him directly in his face causing his head to twist slightly and a loud crack sound was heard.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Too bad. He no longer had his arms. They were twisted and crushed.

"Serves you right" Me and Tsukiko just looked at the wounded guy and left him on his own... Another memory...

"The kisses of the sun. Were sweet I didn't blink. I let it in my eyes. Like an exotic drink. The radio playing songs. That I have never heard of. I don't know what to say. Oh, not another word just lalalalala it goes around the world just lalalala it's all around the world just lalalalala and everybody singing lalalalala and now the bells are ringing..." That voice of hers. It was so calm yet beautiful, and soft like a feather that I couldn't help but hear her sing and smile when she sang. Her voice sounded so peaceful and soft of bubbly too.

"Tsukiko..." Her sparkling eyes looked straight at me which made my heart skip a beat.

"Hm? Yes Sasuke what is it?" I didn't know how she was going to react to this but I knew I had to do it.

"I wanted to tell you this for a while now. But I never got the chance to tell you how I feel" I know her heart was beating pretty fast as well as mines but I was just nervous that's all.

"Oh? Hehe. Well go on tell me. Hey, I know it's not easy but tell me anyways I want to know" She wanted to know. She really wanted to know. I was getting happy at the moment.

"You see. I never liked a girl before so it's difficult for me to say this but... I like you. I really like you. You were the only best female-friend I had and you always helped me whenever I had problems or if I got in trouble, you've been there beside me, you cried for me me, you put your life on the line for me and you almost got killed because of me. Your a true friend Tsukiko and I mean it. But I just don't know--" She cut me off.

"Hehe. I like you too Sasuke. I really do. You think it would be fair if you liked me and I couldn't like you back? Ha. No. But I've liked you since we were 8 but I just didn't want to tell you since, I thought you didn't want to get close to anyone"

"You should have just told me. Your such an idiot for not saying anything from the beginning. But look, I want to get close to someone. I want to share my goal with someone and be with them by their side, forever. Hand in hand. I don't want them to leave me and I don't want to leave them. I mean it Tsukiko. So, can you be that someone? That person who I'll stay with forever? Even if I get separated from you, would you still be there to wait for me?" I had to know the answer. I hope she understood what I meant.

But she was a genius like me so I knew she had understood everything.

"Yes. I'll wait for you hehe. I promise. And if you want me to, yes, I will be that someone you want to stay with forever. Yup" That smile of hers was more brighter...

"Tsukiko..." I had hugged her. We stood in that embrace for a while now. But if only, time could stand still, and that moment could last forever...

Another image flew through my mind. There was that image that snapped me out of my thoughts. It was her. This time, her face was soft, kind, and calm. She had been smiling the whole time and eventually I found myself smiling alongside with her. I wish I could smile like she does, it would make me more happy but.. that won't happen. I wondered what she had been up to for the past 5 years of my absence.

"Just what are you doing right now Tsukiko...?" My own tainted-dark voice echoed through my head only to have my question still blank. There was nothing I could do anymore except, hurry to Konoha and see the one who I feel in love with. Yes, not long ago I had just realized I loved her. I kept thinking about her the entire time when I was with Orochimaru, or with my team Snake.

It always bothered me if I would ever see her again. Or if she's willing to forgive me for being a traitor. I have not once forgotten about her, she was always on my mind. Whether I was training, in my room or just outisde. Anywhere and everywhere, she was the only thing I thought about at all times.

But besides questioning myself, there was 2 questions that I could never get an answer to. It still haunts me. The thing is, Does she still have feelings for me? And does she loves me? Those questions, I could never find an answer to them. Now what...?

Elsewhere...

2:45 in the morning... I hated when I couldn't sleep. I got up from my queen-sized bed, angrily took off my shadow-black velvet sheets, almost ripping them in half in the process, and made my way to my dark bathroom. The marshmellow-white faucet went on and I washed my peachy-white-creamy face. I put some cold, icy, needle-like water on my face and opened the door.

I walked over my fluffy ruby-red carpet floor, and decided to sit on my cloud-white puffy bed in darkness. I glanced at my thin-glassy square-rectangular window and looked outside. It's still night time. I need some sleep. I can't continue to wake up in the middle of the night, around 2 or 3 something in the morning, and not being able to go back to sleep. It annoyed me to no end. But whatever, it's not like I have an important mission to do or anything.

I looked outside my window for a few more minutes and decided to lay back down but that wasn't helping so I sat up with my arms between my legs.

"It's been five years since he left..." Obviously, I wasn't speaking to anyone other than myself and my voice wasn't the same like it was years ago. The voice my old self had was different from the one I have now. My old self was very kind, caring, sweet, helpful, bubbly, somewhat energetic, but can get serious when angered or whenever she needed to be, she had always solved problems and train with other people whenever they needed help training.

She was the one who the entire village talked about. E veryone looked up to her like she was some goddess or something, they all adored her, trusted her, praised her and even bowed to her. What ever happened to the once sweet girl I used to be? Times have changed, the years have changed, I have definitely changed.

Like a robot doing a command, I made my way to my round yet-oval-glossy, gray-cloud mirror and looked right into it. I saw nothing except myself, the new me. Straight, short- bang-cut, back-length jet-black hair pooled down my back. Grass-green rectangular more serious eyes looked right back at me. I was taller. My arms were very slim but meat was found here and there.

My legs were longer, slender, and had a nice curve to them. My breasts were more cupped and matured. I had a nice, cute, small butt. I had small feet but I liked it that way. My stomach was well toned yet flat. My nose was the same like years ago. My skin. It was soft to the touch, yet it looked like my skin tone had changed. I had just noticed. It was still creamy-pale-white but no longer peach colored.

My heart had changed over the years as well. It was larger now, yet I just couldn't feel like I used to. I bottled-up all unnecessary emotions over the years, I learned that from Yamamoto, my sensei. My eyes held darkness in them, they were frosty-cold, a bit dull, and could piece right through your very soul.

I was wearing a scarlet-red short-sleeve shirt, mist-gray silk pants and I was barefoot. A knock on the door was suddenly heard. Who could be knocking on my door at this hour?

I went to the door, slowly turned the knob and opened the door. It was my teammate Haruno Sakura. She still looked the same, emerald-green eyes that were slightly darker, bubble-gum pink shoulder-length spiked hair, and she has matured into a young adult. She wasn't in pajamas but she was wearing a red short-sleeve shirt, ink-black short skirt with shorts under them, (as she always wear those type of skirts to her liking) black knee-length ninja boots, and had on black elbow-length gloves. What was this all about? What's going on?

"(slightly panting) T-tsu-kiko... Come quick... I-it's about Naruto..." Grass-green eyes widened in shock. My mouth slightly opened. About Naruto? What about him?!

"I'll be right there" I ran back inside my house, left my shirt on, changed my pants into purple ninja pants, found some ninja sandals and ran back to the door.

"Le-let's go" Both me and Sakura ran to where ever Naruto was. I just hope he's ok it not, I could never forgive anyone who's taking care of him. We kept running, passing the houses the villagers and other ninjas lived in, and we were at the hospital. The hospital?! Now, I'm mad. We passed nurses that were coming in and out of rooms and Sakura took me to where Naruto was being held, in room 32-A. My heart lost count of beating and it stopped. My neck tightened like as though I was being choked. I had a large lump in my throat and I dared not speak. I held down my breathing, and it's like if I breathed, I fear of something that would disturbed the strong thick-tension in the room. My eyes were shocked and became more darker, looking black. Don't die on me Naruto. That's the first thing that came in mind. What's going on? Why can't I feel his heart beat? I could barely hear it. No.. No... Slowly, hot, burning, fresh new tears, rolled down my cheeks... I was going to lose my best friend, my brother... No, this can't be happening. IT shouldn't be happening damn it!

BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP... My best friend.. My brother... My other part of me... was gone. Naruto was... was...

"No.. no.. no... my lips were slowly forming the words so it sounded all bunched together and I kept shaking my head N-n-naru.. n-na.. n-n-naruto... t-t-to... I moved closer to Naruto and frozed when I was close enough to him Na.ru.to. tears flooded my eyes NARUTO!!" Naruto was dead.

Somewhere else... a figure was moving closer and closer to Konoha only to stop halfway. This figure knew something was wrong. Very wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do now own Naruto except my character and the story. Please read and review! good criticisim is  
appreciated!

Summary: He never intended to come back, not ever. The only real reason why the Uchiha came back was because of her  
and no one else. But a certain blond idiot and pink-haired kunoichi with their emotional problems, seems to want to be in  
the way. Sasuke just can't be friends with his old teammates anymore since, they mean nothing to him. Maybe coming  
back to Konoha was a bad idea. He doesn't know if the one girl he fell in love with, has feelings for him still or if she hates  
him for becoming a traitor and leaving Konoha. This guy, is moody and emotional. The thing is, he doesn't know what to do.

You Was Always There Chapter 3

Dark, cold, shadowy onyx-black eyes were focused on something. Something was wrong here.

Something had just happened a minute ago, and the world itself seemed to have stopped spinning. The look in those shadowy eyes weren't emotionless but of shock.

A beating heart was heard. It beated for a few minutes before fading away. I thought my heart had been stopped beating. It should have stopped beating not coming back to haunt me, taunting me, every step I take, and then fading into nothingness. Who's heart was that anyways?

I shivered slightly just at the thought of it. I didn't want to know who's life was taken away at the end of the rope.

I was on top of a cherry tree's branch. It felt like something was holding me back and it didn't want me to continue further. The tension in the air was so thick, very dark, and depressing. If I could put this in colors, it would be nothing in ink-black, navy-blue, mist-gray and somehow a tint of white. I couldn't bare to look at the sky but when I did, my head slowly shot up, looking at the now darkened, fog-gray rusty clouds, and suddenly a down pour was all I got. The sky leaked with tears. Water streamed down my pale face which got even ghostly-paler because of some strange reason. It looked like I was crying, but I wasn't.

I slowly focused on the path before me. _Only a few more steps to go... _I knew I had to move on. I looked at the path once more, focused more, and leapt into needle-rain that came down even harder as I got closer and closer to my destination. Mist-greish-white fog started to appear in front of me, almost all around me.

The trees seemed to have disappear out of sight since, I couldn't see them anymore. Green-grass was now covered in dirty-brown slimy mud, the road was getting blotches of mud here and there, it looked like the rosette pattern on a leopard's coat, and I continued on my way through pouring, heavy rain. My vision was becoming blury, I could barely see what's ahead of me but I had to get there no matter what, I couldn't afford to faint or anything else.

I quickened my pace, making my speed slightly faster than what it was last time, and I was a blur to even the sharpest eyes, and finally I stopped at this large wooden gate. I looked up and saw the symbol that meant I was back in the Fire Country. I made it.

"I'm back... f-finally.. I-I'm.. he..h-he-here..." I blanked out and all I saw before shutting my eyes closed, was a face. It belonged to someone with long hair and green eyes. Who was she...?

Mist-grey, puffy, dark clouds darkened the village like a black sheet. Needle-like, tear-drop rain began to fall even more harder than before. It was going to be a very long, dark, depressing, cold, chilly, painful day... All the villagers kept inside their nice, warm, homes while ninjas were either on a mission, doing some extra work, playing out of boredom, training, (yes, even in this hour and weather), or at home.

The streets were bare, flooded in water and blotches of large puddles, empty and dead. No one was to be found in the streets right now. Everyone went home, and stayed indoors like they should. The trees seemed to sway lightly in the chilly yet calm wind, dancing along with the bloomed flowers, thick-spiked grass, and the rain. The only thing you saw in the streets was a lost cat running for shelter, in a dark alley, to find a box or something to hide in while the village was lost in the "water wave".

Tears of sorrow. Tears of pain. Tears of grief. Tears of depression. Hot, salty, burning, fresh tears had fell down each person's cheek. The way the tears fell, it was like a broken pipe that kept leaking for days... Eyes of different colors and sizes watched at the squared picture in front of them. A image of a happy young adult ninja. This ninja was the life of the village yet at the same time, kept things going.

Golden-yellow, blonde, spiked neck-length hair, oceanic-blue eyes gleamed with joy, and a cute smile that could make almost anyone happy. This young adult was 18 like the rest of the young adult ninjas and kunoichis that stood here. Everyone here, was going in line, one by one, to put down a boquet of different shaped-sized-colored flowers, or a single lonely flower. Time stand still. It was going slow.

If you heard the clock tower right now, it would sound like a large, booming, thunder-like, banged bomb that just shook the earth roughly. It probably echoed in your delicate ears. The earth no longer rotated but stopped. Everything seemed to have froze. Nothing was to be heard at the moment except, crying.

Slowly, like an army, everyone headed down towards the cemetery for the body of the young ninja to be buried, deep within the ground. Everyone prayed, eyes focused, closed, and tears that fell down their cheeks, each person said their final farewell as a large, mechanic machine, chained onto the coffin, and lowered it deep within the rough, hardened, dark, dense, dirty-brown hole, and finally covering it all up and a thick tension of silence was in the air, the wind, within the people, and the entire village.

A faint sound of something was heard in the distance. It was loud, but it wasn't loud enough for someone to hear it. The sound kept coming closer and closer, and eventually you could hear the sound. It echoed at first, deep within the darkness, then when it came close enough for whoever to hear it, it sounded like a large bell that had rang for a while now, and suddenly, everything had stopped.

Froze in place. Nothing moved. Then everything was being sucked in by a mysterious ink-black, whirling, dark, creepy-looking hole and afterwards, a body shot up, and a fearful-screeching, yell-of-a-scream was the only thing that was heard.

A quickened heart beat ticked every time the horrorfic little movie that played in the mind of the person who screamed.

A fast heart rate. Short-panting breathes. Mounds of sweat coverin the entire body like slimy ooze. Eyes that widen largely at first and making the dark-black pupil smaller, making the eyes very dull and lifeless. Cold, chilly shivers that snaked down the person's back causing, the person to shake. Hands, were nervously shaking. Mouth was dried, opened, and shocked. Goose-bumps had consumed every part of the body. It was only a nightmare... a horrible nightmare one could never forget. Those images... the people... that one boy... no, it was a lie... he wasn't dead... he couldn't be dead... It's just my freakish imagination... Why was my mind playing tricks on me... again? What's wrong with me...?

(Knock, knock, knock, knock) I immediately frozed in place, like a scared animal that was trapped. Mouth opened more than before, hands began to shake without reason, eyes widen more larger than before, silently, fresh, acidic, new tears burned down my cheeks. I had the sense of Deja Vu playing right before me. What was going on...?

(Knock, knock, knock, knock) Whoever was on the other side of my door, kept knocking and wouldn't stop until I opened it. I slowly turned my head, and came face to face with my rosey-red door. A thick tension in the room was floating everywhere. It felt like an electrifying-shock wave that if one move was made from where I was sitting at, I would get electrocuted. I decided to sit still for a while. Knocks kept banging on my door and I jumped now and then just from the noise itself. To me it felt like a big explosion that erupted from someone who set a bomb off. Who would keep knocking on my door like that?

I got up slowly, and shakily enough I had fell on the floor. Am I clumsy person? Or was I too scared to open the door? Or maybe it was just me. My legs were trembling and wobbly, so I tried getting up but I fell right back down and kind of hard. I got up once more, and leaned against my smooth, freshly-painted, lavender wall for support, and reached out for the door's shiny knob. I stopped right before I turned the knob. Was there something that kept me from opening the door? Could be. Or was I just hesitating? That was probably it. The knock, that sounded more like a bang to me, kept screeching at my ears, and I kind of winced at the impact that was made to them. I decided to just turn the knob and opened the damn door. It was now or never.

"slightly panting T-tsu-ki... Tsuki..k-k-ko... Come quickly... It.. it's about... N-naru..to.." Right there, I fell down to the floor. My legs swung around me, my arms shakily dropped hard against the part-gleaming-waxed wooden floor. My eyes at first camed down but now they opened up so wide... No life in them... Dull.. My mouth hanged opened, My body was shaking and I couldn't stop it...

"A-a-about..N-n-na..r-ru..t-t...t-t-to...? Wha.. w-wha.. what a-a-bout.. h-hi..h-h-him...?" I only managed to spit out these words, words out of stuttering and fear, fear of what I was going to get for an answer but I knew there was no time for that.. so I... left Sakura hanging, and went right back inside. I remembered Sakura wearing those clothes before... I remembered her telling me something was wrong with Naruto... I didn't want to believe it just yet... Was my nightmare coming true...? I quickly got out of my pajamas... which was the ones I had in my nightmare... then I chnaged into my ninja clothes... I put on a blue V-neck fishnet short-sleeve top, a black short skirt with shorts under it, just like Sakura's, then I grabbed my black ninja sandals, locked my door and we were headed to where Naruto was at.

The same houses... Those were the same ones in my nightmare... Me and Sakura passed by... We kept running... that's right, I remembered that too... until we came to a stop. When I looked up, my eyes completely went dull. I just stood there, frozen and paralyzed, not wanting to move an inch. My mouth once again, hanged open, my body began shaking again. I couldn't believe what I was seeing was the same place in my nightmare... Konoha hospital... NO... It can't be... I don't want my nightmare to come true...

No... No... No... Sakura, grabbed my arm, and ran with me inside, we passed the nurses... Those were the same ones I saw too... and into a room. My heart skipped a large beat... I shakily looked up to the room's number... 32-A.. I stopped breathing.. NO... NO... I was once again pulled by Sakura and entered the room... When I looked to find out who was on the bed... My world just came crashing down... My nightmare was coming true... Yet, I didn't want to believe it but things I saw was happening right before me... What's happening...?

"Don't worry Tsukiko. Naruto is just fine, all he needs is rest" That voice. It snapped me out of my thoughts. I slowly looked up to meet honey-brown eyes staring at me.

"L-l-lady...la-lady.. Tsu-tsunade..." My voice was just a whisper and barely anyone could hear it. My eyes were burning again. Great, I was going to cry. Fresh, new, tears fell down my cheeks, and I ran to Tsunade and literally hugged her. She had never seen me like this before. I cried my heart out while Tsunade just listened, and hugged me a bit. She knew it must have been hard for me. I already told her about my nightmare so she understands why I'm like this. I let go of Tsunade and made my way to Naruto.

I looked at him once more and noticed how pale he was. His tan face was ghostly pale. His arms were cold like frozen ice. It looked like he was dying slowly. I shook that thought away knowing that I didn't want to lose my best friend... my brother... just yet... My eyes widen just a bit when I slowly glanced at the heart rate box. His heart is still beating and I can hear it. I'm glad that dream was only a nightmare and not in real life.

"If you want.. You can stay over night just to be sure he's ok. Is that alright with you?" To stay with him? Of course I wanted to stay with him. I wanted to ee if he really was ok. I didn't want to lose him. He means everything to me.

"tears silently fell down once more Yes, Lady Tsunade.. I will like to stay here with him if you don't mind that it," I brushed Naruto's cold, pale face. Come on Naruto, your stronger than this. Please wake up soon... I couldn't bare to lose him. Him of all people. No way. I had to make sure he was alright. I didn't want something to be broken.

"Well, of course I don't mind you being here. After all, I do trust you Tsukiko, your one of the few people who I can really trust. So it's settled then. Stay over night to make sure things are going smoothly, and if you need me, just send an ANBU to my office and I'll be right here. And Tsukiko... (My back was still facing both Tsunade and Sakura but Tsunade knew I was listening) I need to talk to you. It won't be such a surprise to you that the person you saved was a criminal, and a missing-nin. I frozed immediately when I heard that Well then, let's go Sakura" The person I saved... was _him? _Could it be he's back to ask for forgiveness? Does he think the village will accept him that easily? Why can't I think straight?

"Yes Lady Tsunade" The door finally clicked shut. My gaze shifted from the door back to Naruto. He looks so peaceful, so relaxed, so calm with his eyes closed and his face like the way he has it now. I wanted to know what happened to him that he needed rest. That he looked like this. He probably trained too hard or used some chakra he wasn't supposed to use in battle, or something. I'll find out what happened to him when he wakes up. That is, if he could ever regain back his consciousness.

Honey-brown eyes stared at me. Coal-black eyes shifted from me to the person that was sitting on her desk, with papers scattered everywhere, which looked like a really big mess then back to me again. I sat in a chair, hands tightly tied around the chair, and had emotionless eyes stare right back at the eyes that kept looking at me. I wanted to get out of here. The clock was slowly making it's way around. It's like time seemed to have froze.

"Uchiha Sasuke. An A-criminal and missing nin. So you decided to come back here after 5 years and show your face to Konoha? Tell me, and I want honest answers here, what's your purpose of coming back to the leaf village?" Great. This wasn't what I had in mind. She thinks of me as a criminal? Tch, whatever. I don't have time for this. She thinks asking me questions would make anything better? I have to see someone, I don't need an interrogation.

"(silence fell through the room for a while and I decided to stay quiet for a bit. I wasn't going to answer just yet. The look on her face. Hm, impatience. Hn, not like I care) To see a certain person" Quick, short, and to the point. I wanted this to finish and fast.

"To see a certain person? It couldn't be Naruto or Sakura. Not even Kakashi. Hm... there's only one person who I could think of. Wait, I think I know who You came here to see a certain person? Is that correct? I only got him to nod but that's all I need for an answer Do you know this person? Is this someone a leaf shinobi?" Damn it. I have to answer every questions she throws at me. It's like I'm being tortured or something except, hearing the same thing over and over again until finally, my ear drums break. Well, this was to be expected so I'm not going to complain. But I was getting rather uncomfortable just sitting here, tied up, and having to answer every question I was being asked. I was getting a bit of annoyed too.

"Yes I know her (A pause that lasted a few seconds) She's a shinobi" Why does she keep asking me pointless questions? I mean it won't change anything anyways so why even bother...?

"Hm, it's a she huh? Well that makes perfect sense. But what does he want from this girl? He probably has some type of desire or plan against her. He's up to something but I just can't put my finger on it exactly. I shouldn't expect nothing less from an Uchiha but still... this is something all new to me.. Hm, I see. So you know this girl and she's a shinobi of this village. Well, I suppose you have something against her, or you want to know her whereabouts, is that it?"

There goes another stupid question being asked. Who does she think she's speaking to? A stranger? Well, tch, I'm nothing but a criminal to her so that shouldn't come as a surprise but still. I'm getting annoyed just by sitting here, and she asks stupid questions like these? Now, I'm upset.

"I don't have anything against her and I want to know where's she's at. Where is she right now?" I wasn't one for words but I had no other choice except to speak in that same icy-cold tone of mines I had for a while now. It shouldn't be a surprise to her to hear me speak in such a rude way.

"He still has the same cold, demanding, rude tone. That definitely hasn't changed but he's grown. He's more matured now. But still, demanding something like that is out of the question. I won't let him off so easily just because of a simple little request. Besides, he _will _pay for his betrayal Hm, you still possessed that tone of yours. Well, before I answer your rude question, I will make it clear that you won't be able to see this person at first. Secondly, you will be under house arrest so you will have to be guarded by someone. Third, your punishment for betraying Konoha was to be put in jail but for a reason, I won't do that. Instead, you will be chained-up in your home. And lastily, you won't be able to go on missions or anything until I've been confirmed that you won't betray the village again or until your trusted. Now, I'll answer your question. This person you want to see, she's at the hospital, currently busy visint a close friend of hers. Now are there any questions, obligations or insults you would like to say?" My gaze fell towards the floor and I slowly looked up. I knew it wasn't in me to say insults so I didn't worry about that. I knew I had to pay the price for what I did so I didn't bother obligating and a question had just came to me.

"Who's she visiting at the hospital?" I made it sound like a demand than a question. I wanted to know what she was doing at the hospital, visiting this person who I don't know of. But then again, she was the type to visit a person in the hospital because they were either sick or injured. I just remembered who she is.

"So he wants to know who's she's visiting. Well, that's a bit typical of him. But if I told him who she's seeing, he'll probably get the wrong idea or something. Then again, he's someone who doesn't care about anything but himself. What you expect from an Uchiha can leave you with some shocking surprises I suppose You demand so much Sasuke but you could only get so little than what you originally expected. It seems like I got him made with that Well, she's visiting Naruto" That answered made my blood boiled like a burning flame that couldn't die out even if water was splashed on it. A serious yet angry expression had formed on my face. Since when was Naruto so important to her? When he did became so close to her? Just what went on between those two?

"**Naruto...**" When I said his name, my eyes narrowed darkly and dangerously. My voice was so icy-cold and deep that it made Tsunade and Shizune jump back a bit. My own voice had sent shivers down my spine. I knew this wasn't a good idea for me to be here but I, didn't like the idea, that she was with _him. _It annoyed me to no end but kept making me angrier the more I thought about it. I had to learve now or I'll lose my mind.

"You, escort Sasuke back to his estate but keep him tied up. I don't want him loose and stayed there with him until I call upon another ninja to take your place so they could watch over him from there. Is that understood? Good. Now hurry up and take him out of my room, I have more important things to do right about now. I can worry about him later on. And Sasuke. Don't you dare try anything stupid or you will be slammed into jail. Do I make myself clear? You had better not screw this chance you have, or it's all over for you I'm afraid" I didn't bother listening to her but I knew she was serious so I just nodded my head slightly just to make things clear. This person who was escorting me back to my house, was a male ANBU who had a badger mask on.

He looked more lean and muscular than me, he was 2-inches taller than me, and seemed like the type you can't screw around with. He grabbed me by my tied-up hands, pushed me in front of him, and we both walked out of the room. Well, at least I didn't have to go to jail but, she could still change her mind.

6:06 in the morning. Silence lingered in the solid-white room. A boquet of flowers was in a blue medium-size pot on top of the white window cell. Soft breathing was heard. Two figures both asleep. One figure with dark hair, suddenly moved from peaceful slumber. Slowly, grass-green eyes started opening and the eyes gazed at the scene before them. Then the eyes made its way back to a sleeping figure. The figure with dark hair and green eyes quickly sat up and noticed where she was at. She had just remembered she stayed overnight at the hospital to watch after her best friend. Carefully, the figure moved off the bed but heard something and froze.

"Wait.. don't leave me... I don't want to... be alone anymore... Tsukiko... wait... come back... Don't go Tsukiko... TSUKIKO!!" The sleeping figure had shot out of bed, his body shaking, his oceanic-blue eyes was a little dull, sweat roled down his face and he was just shocked with whatever he saw. It was just a dream.

"He's covered in sweat. He must have had a bad dream then. But why did he mentioned my name? Was I in it? Did I leave? Hm... he thinks I'll leave him well I won't. He's shaking.. I have to calm him down Naruto... Look at him, he just jumped out of his own seat. I didn't mean to startled him It's ok... It's just me, Tsukiko. His eyes... they seemed fearful. Was I scaring him? Or was it because of the dream? Try to calm down Naruto... it's going to be ok you hear me? Just relax. I picked him up from the floor, and sat him right back down on the bed. I had latched onto him at that very moment, and he seemed shaky still and it's like he wanted to push me away. With that, I let go of him It looks like you want to be alone Naruto. Hehe you idiot. You should have said so from the beginning. Well, I'm leaving if you don't--" My slim arm, was caught by a soft, slender, yet muscular arm, and it whipped me around only to be smacked into Naruto's well-built, muscled, tan chest. I couldn't move. My body wouldn't let me and I just stood there, like an idiot, wandering what to do next but Naruto's arms wrapped around me. I have never seen him like this before. This behavior of his... was a little new to me.

"T-tsu..ki-kiko? Is it really you...? Your here... hehe... your really here... Salty, fresh, burning new tears... He was crying Hey... I thought I lost you... I thought you left me like everyone else... You kept walking away from me... and I tried to reach you but in the end... You left me... And I failed to bring you back..." He started sobbing. I hate when he's like this, it only breaks my heart even more. I couldn't stand to see him like this and do nothing about it. I hugged him and to my surprise, he didn't try to push me away or anything, instead, his grip became more firm, protective and filled with compassion. It was like he didn't want to let go of me. I felt tears that were rolling off my cheek. Yes, I was crying too. I didn't care if someone was to come in the door right now, and saw me hugging Naruto and crying with him. It didn't matter to me so tears was still leaking out.

"It's ok Naruto... it was only a dream... hehe you blockhead.. you acutally think I'll leave you? What makes you so sure of that? Naruto... I won't leave you. I'm not going anywhere so don't worry about it" I hugged Naruto more tightly, and had a firm grip on him. I wasn't going to let something like his dream get to me. I wasn't going to leave Naruto and that's my word. Why should I leave my best friend behind? He was precious to me so there's no way I'll turn my back on him, ever.

"I guess your right... Hehe I know you'll never leave me right? Your like a sister to me, and if I lost you... I wouldn't know what to do. I could never forgive myself neither. So can you promise me you'll be by my side?" That question. It seemed so familiar because one time, someone asked me the same thing. The thing was, I don't remembered who said it... If only I knew who asked me that...

"To stay with you by your side? Naruto. I'll be honest with you. I can't promise that but I can stay with you at times if that's alright with you. Can you understand that?" I couldn't bare to see Naruto sad but that look on his face... This wasn't good. It felt like I was betraying him right here. I let go of Naruto and stoof up, my back facing him, and headed towards the door. I needed to leave him alone, I needed time to myself and I needed to get out of here.

"I understand. But Tsukiko... don't go. I want you to stay can't you do me that little favor? Tsukiko are you ok? So your going to leave right? If your going to leave then I won't stop you. I need some more rest anyways. Hehe, I bet grandma Tsunade wants me to stay in bed until she sees me. Oh well, there's nothing I could do so I'll just stay here and- Tsukiko?" The door had already clicked shut.

Well, there's the 3rd chappie how was it?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Of course I dont own Naruto! DUH! Please read & review thanks!  
Here's the story! (Oh, by the way, i know this might sound a bit confusing but Tsukiko's **real hair color is red while her  
eyes are red too.** She **can change her look that's her special ability from her clan.)  
Tell me what you think thanks so much peoples! **

You Was Always There Chapter 4

The door clicked shut, and I began to run. Wobbly, shaky, almost numbed legs kept me from going anywhere really. I knew if I had stood there any longer, I would have lost my mind or something. I couldn't bare to look at him. I just didn't have the guts to look him in the eyes. My throat, it felt like it was being crushed.

A large lump formed in my throat. Guilt. It was written in my torned, bleeding, blac k heart of mines but it didn't show on my circular face. Besides, I couldn't show myself to him if I looked like this. I was a total mess right now, so there's no way I'm going back.

Legs just kept running in front of the other, almost tripping me in the process and I couldn't stop myself from running away. I just kept going. I was so out of it that I didn't know where I was going. All I know was that the best thing for me right now, was to run and never come back.

When the hospital was out of sight, I finally stopped to hold my composure but the thing is, I tripped over my own foot and landed hard on the pale, cold, marbled-crossed, kind of cracked ground before me. Damn, my ankle, I twisted it. I'm such a klutz aren't I?

Yet it felt like I was dried out like a well, but small rain-drop-sized tears formed in my eyes. I couldn't let myself be weak and cry over something so small but painful at the same time. I held back my tears, picked myself up and when I looked at where I was I had immediately froze.

_That road... The same path Sasuke took... _No, there's no way I'll be a missing-nin. I'm not a traitor like him. I gasped softly at what I just said. I had just called Sasuke a traitor. Yes, I knew he was a missing-nin but I never once thought of him as a traitor, that is, until now.

Where was he anyways? Hang on a second. Back there, I helped someone out. The person had midnight-blue spiked hair but that could have been someone else. I mistook that person for Sasuke or was that person really him? Why can't I...?

"I finally found you" My body was tensed and I got into a fighting stance. I was getting very defensive and I figured this person should watch who they're talking to, but I didn't look at the person at first. Then I decided to take a risk and turned around only to come face to face with Tsunade's assistant. My body relaxed and I was calm now. It was only **her**.

"Shizune? What are you doing here?" It's this early in the morning and yet, I cam running here, trying to think things through, but fell in the process and got up, my body getting tensed because someone had spoke to me only to find out it's Shizune! Jeez... what was going on here?

"Lady Tsunade told me to come and get you. She says she wants to speak to you and are you willing to go? H..huh? Your not trying to leave Konoha are you? That's the only road to take when you want to leave the village, then you'll become a missing--" With what she said, that made me upset and grass-green eyes stared into coal-black ones coldly.

"You think I'll betray this village? I know what road this is but I have no intention on leaving. That's out of the question for me, I won't do it. (Shizune was taken slightly aback eith the way my tone was. She never heard me speak to her like this before, so this is a first and it scared her just a bit. But even if I was scaring her, I didn't care. She made it sound like I've been a traitor all this time or something well, she has the wrong idea) So Tsunade wants to speak to me? That's interesting. Usually, she has too much work to do that she barely has the time to speak to anyone besides, you. Exactly, what does she wants to speak to me about? Do you know?" Whatever she says, I'll have to deal with it, in one or more way whether I like it or not.

"Actually, I don't know what she wants to speak to you about but you'll see when she speaks to you. I can't say anything really. I'm sorry if I can't answr your questions but anyways that doesn't matter here. What matters is that you come back with me to the tower and see Lady Tsunade. This is important so let's hurry" If it's that important, then I can't complain. Then again, there's no need for whining. Whatever she has to say, I'll just have to put up with it. After all, I have no right in saying anything.

Soft, speeding, footsteps kept running. Every step that was taken was filled with a thumping heart beat. All I can do is hope for good news. I don't know why but, what Tsunade was going to say to me, had me somewhat scared. Doubts began to fill my empty mind. My heart rate quickened. My ears were clogged, and I couldn't hear anything. It felt like I had just turned deaf. The feeling of fear, that one emotion that's so strong, carried within me. There was nothing I could do right now except, listen and say not one word.

There, standing before me was the door. The only thing that was heard was a fast-beating, bleeding, tightened heart. My heart to be exact. I ignored my heart, like as though I heard nothing. Slowly, Shizune twisted the dull golden knob, and we entered the room. I failed to breathe, I just stood stiff, like a statue. Honey-brown eyes made way from scattered piled papers to my grass-green eyes. Her eyes told me that what she was about to say, meant serious business. There was no time for joking around or childish games. I knew that every ounce of words being spoken was to be taken seriously. At this point, I looked back at her with a cold expression plastered on my face. Right, I was to be serious at all times.

"Akacho Tsukiko. You, one of our top strongest shinobi of this village has a S-ranked mission. This mission involves you watching over a certain someone who decided to come back to Konoha after 5 years. I want you to watch him 24/7, every day, every night, and every hour. You won't be given a break and I don't expect for you to complain about all of this, correct? Good. Also, just to be specfic, I'm sure you know who I'm speaking about right? He's a familiar face that was once a ninja of our village that is, until he decided to leave and abandoned his own homeland. He's at his house right now, with an ANBU watching him. Go there and take over. Since your more capable of handling this situation than any other ninja, I trust you. You have 6 months to watch him. I also want you to write me a report on his status whether he could be trusted or not, and if he's cut out to be a leaf shinobi again. Is that understood? Well, he can train but only on his grounds. Keep him company as best as you can and everything will go smoothly. That is all, now you may leave" Obviously I nodded to all of what she had to say. I didn't complain or anything of course, I can't fail her. This is a mission after all.

"Before I go, I would like to request something" There's just no way i could leave here, and have people calling me by original name. I don't want this person, who I have to watch know my name. I can't afford for my identity to be revealed.

"A request? (Hm, I wonder what type of request does she wants) Tell me what you want" Whatever she wants as a request can be done in a second I mean after all, I'm the Hokage and I have the power to do that.

"I would like to change my name. I don't want to be called Tsukiko. I will have my family name but my first name would be Madoka. No one should know who I really am, only you and Shizune. And if someone was to call me Tsukiko, I'll say something to prove them wrong. Can that be done? A nod of her, that's all I need Now, I'll be leaving" No longer would I be known as Tsukiko Akacho but as Madoka Azami. Whoever this person is, would probably get the biggest surprise in their life. Actually, she doesn't know how right she is.

Clock slowly ticking. Sweat was rolling down my face and yet, I didn't bothered to wipe it away. You know, it would be nice if I could take a shower right now but as possible as it may sound, I can't even do that. I wanted to stretch my arms and legs, not be here, tied up, unable to do anything. I felt trapped and caged up like I'm some type of wild animal or something. How long do I have to stay here, in this position, and do nothing? Why can't I just... A knock on the door? Who could that be? The ANBU that has been watching over me for a couple of hours now, got up, and made his way to the door.

I was left alone in my room,tied to a pipe, and was in deep thought for a moment. I wanted to know who was at my door and why that person was here and what they wanted from me. I gulped silently, barely making any movement. The only thing I could do was just sit here, say nothing and watch.

Dead, silent, and still. This entire house was lonely. Dark, even a mystery to some people. My mouth was dried and I needed something to drink. But what can I do, tied up like this? There was nothing I could do or say so, I'll just have to wait. Suddenly, this sinistful, dark-clouded, burning chakra was felt. I've never felt anything like this before, and it sort of scared me.

This chakra, belonged to someone but it wasn't human. So why was my hands beginning to shake slightly, my body trembling just a bit, sweat rolling down my face, cold shivers waved down my spine and my eyes searching, trying to look for a clue or something? What's going on...?

"Uchiha Sasuke" I turned my head slowly, sweat consuming me, my body shaking just a little, and I made eye contact with the person who said my name. My dark eyes widen just a bit because the way my name was said... only one person who I know says my name like that... But then since it wasn't the person who I was expecting to see, my cold, dark emotionless facial expression was played.

"Do I know you? Am I supposed to know you?" This person... she was stronger than she looked. She have this chakra that isn't one I've seen before. Who is she anyways?

"Maybe you do know me maybe you don't. Anyways, my name is Madoka Azami. I'm here to watch over here and as boring as that sounds, I can't go against this mission I was given to directly from the hokage. You will do as I say since I'm the one who's in charge here. You will have no right in complaining since I won't hesitate to smack you. If you do, disobey me, disrespect me however, I will put you in your place. Is that understood? Listen, I will say this once, and only once. You will answer my questions and respond a bit whenever I talk to you. Don't make me have to knock some sense into you since I'm not one to mess with. Curently, I'm not in the mood right now so do as I say and you won't get hurt, it's that simple" Grass-green eyes burned into dark onyx-black ones. Neither one took eyes off the other. It was like a staring contest.

Sasuke, just looking at you, seeing how much you've grown and matured over the years, it makes me happy. But at the same time angry. You left me behind... you didn't even bothered taking me with you. When you left, you left for good, not one word from you was heard again. I don't know if I should love you or hate you. After all these years, I still have feelings for you. And I made a promise to you as well.

"Hn, fine whatever. I'll do whatever you say if thats what it takes for me to get out of here, then so be it. But can I say something?" She... this Madoka person... she reminds me of someone but who? I just can't put my fingers on it. I kept looking at her, my eyes still cold and dull, watching her every move. Her eyes... the shape of them... they remind me of that same person...

"Why do you continue staring at me like I'm a mirror or something? Stop it with what. Oh, so you want to say something? Well Uchiha, you may speak but I'll be careful if I was you. Watch what you say to me because I could easily rip off your tongue if that's what you want" Forgive me Sasuke but I have to be this way. I can't go against Tsunade or this mission, and besides, it's in my blood to follow orders. Hm... you'll probably hate me after all of this. Still, something has been bothering me lately. It's like I want to see you but then again I don't. I hate you but then again I love you. I want to hug you right now, but I know I'll be pushed away from you. Sasuke... I don't know if I should tell you who I really am. It wouldn't matter to you if I said something or not I mean, you wouldn't care anyways but then again, you had feelings for me. You said you like me and you meant it. But now what? What should I believe now? What can I believe to say that nothing was a lie? I don't even know...

"First off I'm thristy, Secondly, I need to use the bathroom and take a shower. Untie me just so I could do those things. Or, is that too much asking?" Her eyes... they're pretty.. it's like... no.. they're just like... Tsukiko's. If only I could see Tsukiko just for a moment... If only for a minute I'll be relieved. I'm so tensed right now and I want to calm down. I need to calm down but I just can't.

I want to touch her... I want to feel her again. I've lost my warth but she will never lose hers. I want to give her something that I haven't given her for a long time now, my lips. I want to feel her body against mines. There's so much I want to do with her, and for her. I've been so lonely all these years, and my heart ached for a while. I need her here with me now, more than ever.

"I guess but you better not take long I mean, I don't need a wild animal on the loose. I'll give you this one chance but if you screw it up then I won't go easy on you. Now, do I make myself clear? Remember, don't take long" Sasuke... I'm coming close to you. I'm getting closer to you. My heart is racing but I can't feel it beating. I wish to touch you. I wish to take you in one swipe, embrace you and kiss you. I waited for a while for you to finally kiss me but I never recieved that kiss. It's like an illusion to tease me, taunt me, and make me want to get a kiss from you even more. All I have to do is untie you right? Well, that's simple. Once I finally do that then I can...

Lying on the woodened floor on my back. I looked back up, to see what had just happened and I found dark onyx-black eyes staring right at me. I didn't blush but I knew I was turning a bit pinkish-red here. I just looked back at those dark yet handsome eyes of his... If I was my old self, I would have just kissed him or something. If I was to kiss him right now, I wonder how he'll react. If only he knew who I really am... Your muscular Sasuke... your taller... your handsome... Your hair has grown too... wait. What am I saying? That's my old self saying this. Suddenly with a rough shove, slim arms had shoved and pushed away the Uchiha that he stumbled backwards and fell on his butt kind of hard.

"What was that for!? Why did you have to push me like that? What's wrong with you!? Tch, forget it. It's not like I care anyways, hn, whatever" Just what was I doing on top of her like that? Why did it felt like I know her? That I felt like even kissing her? What's wrong with me? I stared into her eyes for a bit and it drives me insane to acutally want to feel her. But, she's _not _Tsukiko. I know if it was her, I would have kissed her hungrily.

I would have took her in my arms and embraced her, not wanting to let her go. I would have tell her how I really feel. But she reminds me of Tsukiko even though she's not her. Her eyes are just as pretty as Tsukiko's. Her hair is long just like Tsukiko's, though her hair is black and Tsukiko's is red. But still. Her fingers... that touch... it reminds me of the way Tsukiko touched me once. Her skin tone... smooth, white-creamy.. just like her's... Just who is she really?

"You shouldn't have been on top of me in the first place. I didn't ask for you to fall on me or anything but next time, watch your step you clusmy moron. Now get going before I change my mind" Why did you do that Sasuke? Why did you fall on top of me? Was that by accident or did you do that on purpose? Just what were you thinking Sasuke? If only... you knew how much I want to kiss you. How much I want to hold you. How much I want to be with you. I... I just don't know what to do...

Needle-spiked, pouring, stick-rain-drop-sized water was heard. The white faucet was turned on to cold water. The dull brown-wooden door finally clicked shut. I closed the door and looked into the squared-glossy mirror. I had to think things through. What just happened a minute ago... was that really me that did that? What's wrong with me? Why I tripped over myself and fell on her? But it just happened all of a sudden.

Still... I keep seeing Tsukiko in her. But they have almost the exact physical things in common. What's going on here? I can't even think straight. I had fell right inbetween her legs, and stared right into her eyes. I just can't seem to figure this out. Those lips of hers... they looked just like Tsukiko's.

Almost everything about her... reminds me of Tsukiko. I shook my head in disbelief and slowly got in the long-oval circular-shaped white bathtub and let the warm, steaming, refreshing droplet water consume me whole. It felt like I was in a long daze since I couldn't look anywhere else. I kept my eyes focused but they seemed to drift off to the door then come back to focusing. I don't know why but.. whoever she is... she might just be Tsukiko. Then again, that's to my imagination.

A figure stood in the darkest part of the room. The person sat down, on the cold woodened floor and was eating some ramen. She waited patiently for the traitor of the village to come out of the shower and she didn't bothered to check on him but listened carefully with every movement he made and recorded it with her sensitive wolf-like ears. She sat there, in silence, and ate her noodles.

I finished eating my cupped ramen, and threw it away in a garbage bin somewhere. The whole house creeps me out literally. It's so dark, quiet, lonely and abandoned. To me, Sasuke looked the same way that I just described his home. Just how much have he changed over the years? Maybe too much but that's ok with me. The attitude towards me still seems like his old twelve year old self. But what about his thoughts? What does he think about? Who has his heart? My heart just fell out of my chest. Why would I even think that? My heart ahces just from it all. Still, I love him and that's all that matter but I just don't know what to do... Everything seems...

"AH!!" My eyes widen. My mind was clogged. My ears only listened to sounds here and there. My hands began to shake slightly. What's wrong with Sasuke? I rushed to the bathroom, had to turn the knob a few times before opening it then froze with what I saw. Sasuke... his body... it's covered in those marks... Sasuke's heaven curse mark, began to take over his body. I had to do what I have to do in ordr to protect him. I didn't stand here much longer and I quickly got into the tub, trying to calm Sasuke down. I grabbed him by his shoulders, whipped him around to face me and noticed his eyes was closed, wincing at the pain before him and clutching the left side of his neck. After all these years, the curse mark starts acting up? What's going on...?

"Sasuke. Stay still. Just try to calm down, I'll have that pain stop once-- I said would you stay still--uh.. ahh!!" I came crashing down, hard on my back, as I slipped over some soap, Sasuke came down with me. I was tangled with him and we were laying down, so our eyes could meet each other. We were like two straight yet crooked-lines. This is no time for blushing even though, I could feel myself turning hot just a bit. I shot up quickly, only to fall right back down. Damn, a headache. That's all I need right now. I kind of winced at the throbbing pain that kept pounding on my forehead. I decided to ignore it for the moment then sat right back up a bit slowly, this time and pulled Sasuke up, held onto his shoulders and knew what I was about to do to him was going to cause a bit more pain. I was about to bite into him when I heard something that made me froze so quickly.

"Tsu...ki-kiko... ah!!" That name... Why would he call me that and at a situation like this? Sasuke... how long have you missed me? How long have you tortured yourself? Do you need me that much? Was you that lonely? There's so much I want to ask but little time I have. I want to know what happened from the day you left Konoha to when you finally killed your brother. I want to know everything. I care about you for the longest and I still care about you now. Just what happened to you in the past 5 years? How long did you made yourself suffered? Sasuke you idiot... the pain your feeling... clutching your shoulder like that... wincing at the throbbing pain that's hurting you and screaming in agony... it's making me cry... you jerk. You moron. you bastard. I can feel people's pain remember that! I have to do something about this and fast. I can't take it. The way he is right now... it's twisting my ahcing heart into a big knot.

"I'll make this pain go away you hear me!? Just stop it ok.. just please stop it... your hurting me Sasuke... stop it... I hate seeing you in pain... it's killing me!!" I had finally cracked. Loosely, hot, fresh burning tears fell down my cheeks. My ribcages felt like they were crushing me so I couldn't breathe. A big lump formed in my throat and I didn't dare speak. I was numb, crying my heart out, that I couldn't even move. I didn't care if my indentity was revealed or anything but when it came to the people who was close to me, and that I care about them... that I love them... I took serious risks even if I was the one who got hurt in the process. I just didn't care right now. All that matter to me was... saving him.

I gripped onto his left shoulder, pulled him closer to me and bit in to his neck without a first or second thought. I couldn't afford to lose him. Him, being on top of me. That was no mistake. Him, looking into my eyes like that wasn't, no coincidence. Him, being in agony right now, wasn't to run in here, showed that I cared and helped him out. The things he's done so far is not an act. The things that happened so far wasn't to fool me or anything.

It was to see how I reacted. How I'll respond to him. How I'll handled the situation with ease. How I'm able to put up with him. How.. I'm able to understand how he really feels about me... this is just the beginning but he's testing me... little by little he'll find out who I really am. And when that time comes... he'll see that I'm the person who he's been dying to see for the longest.


End file.
